Drive Time
by BlueBird91
Summary: Ed vezetni tanul, de családi helyzete miatt pácba kerül, ám oktatója ajánl valamit, ami gyökerestül megváltoztatja majd az életét... Ezt az írásomat még nem sokan olvasták, itt publikálom először. Remélem, tetszeni fog.
1. Első nap

Drive Time

1. nap

Edward Elric az autóban ült, arany szemei kissé tompán tapadtak a szélvédőre, miközben oktatóját hallgatta. Azon gondolkodott, mért olyan nehéz megtanulni ezt, mikor olyan könnyűnek tűnik. Már sokadjára vették végig a rutinpályát, mégsem ment neki jól. Talán túl sok mindenre kellett egyszerre figyelni. Az oktatója Roy Mustang sem igazán segített. Vagy bosszantotta Edet - főként a magasságával, mely amúgy is gyengéje volt a fiúnak - vagy minden apróságot túlreagált; vagy hozzá se szólt. Edward most tartott a tizedik órájánál, tehát már ötödik alkalommal kellett elviselnie Mustang jelenlétét. Most épp az óra végén voltak, és Mustang a hibáit ecsetelgette. Fél füllel figyelt ugyan, mégsem vette észre, mikor oktatója félbehagyta monológját.  
- Edward, figyelsz te rám egyáltalán? - kérdezte hirtelen, mire kicsit összerezzent és rákapta a fejét. Gyorsan bólintott egyet. - Azt látom... Mondd csak, mégis min gondolkoztál ennyire? - érdeklődött.  
Ednek nem igazán volt ínyére, hogy elmondja, mégis tudta, hogy muszáj lesz.  
- Hát... Az az igazság, hogy... Nincspénzünkapótórára - hadarta el a végét. Roy ránézett, nem hitte volna, hogy egy ember képes ilyen gyorsan beszélni.  
- Kérlek, mondd el még egyszer a végét. Nem értettem.  
- Nincs pénzünk a... pótórákra... - hajtotta le a fejét szégyenkezve.  
- Nem lett belekalkulálva, hogy pótórákra lehet szükséged? - Ed bólintott egy aprót, továbbra is térdeit fixírozva enyhén piros arccal. - Értem... És most mit szándékozol tenni? - tért rá a lényegre.  
- Nem tudom... talán abba kéne hagynom... - mondta ki az általa ismert egyetlen lehetőséget elhaló hangon.  
- Kár lenne... A KRESZ-t és az egészségügyit ügyesen vetted, és alapjában nincs baj a vezetéseddel, csak még gyakorolnod kéne... Biztos vagy benne, hogy abba akarod hagyni?  
- Nem, de nincs más lehetőségem. Így biztos nem mehetek vizsgára, azonnal megbuknék... - Roy a fiút nézte, ahogy szomorú szemekkel továbbra is az ölébe bámul. Még ugyan nem sokat volt vele, de nagyon megkedvelte Edet. Még nem merte magának se bevallani, de beleszeretett ez alatt a röpke tíz óra alatt. Így a következő kijelentését kizárólag testi vágyára alapozta. Vagy legalábbis erősen próbálta magával elhitetni.  
- Van egy ajánlatom: mit szólnál, ha a pótóráidért nem pénzben fizetnél, hanem természetben? - kérdezte egy igen perverz mosoly kíséretében.  
- Ugye ezt nem mondja komolyan...? - bámult Mustangra döbbenten. A csodálkozástól ajkai kissé szétnyíltak, mint egy rózsabimbó. Roy nem bírta ki, odahajolt hozzá, és mielőtt Ed bármit tehetett volna, megcsókolta. Nyelvét végig futtatta kívánatos ajkain, majd becsusszant a szájába. Úgy egy perc múlva elhúzódott a fiútól, aki továbbra is döbbenten, talán kissé sokkosan ült. Frappáns válasznak érezte, a fiú kérdésére tettét.  
- Még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre. Elfogadod, vagy nem? - Edward agya maximum fordulatszámon pörgött. Kedvelte a férfit, cukkolásai ellenére jól tanított, és viszonylag kedves volt vele, de egyáltalán nem állt szándékában lefeküdni vele. Hisz' mindketten férfiak! Viszont, ha nem fogadja el az ajánlatot, akkor búcsút mondhat a jogsinak.  
Édesanyja, Trisha egyedül nevelte őt, és testvérét Alt. Így is nagy teher nehezedett vállaira. Férje, Hohenheim elhagyta őket még mikor Ed még csak két éves volt. Edward, hogy anyagilag támogassa édesanyját, egy áruházban dolgozott részmunka időben, árufeltöltőként. Ha megszerzi a jogosítványt, akkor áruszállítói státuszba emelkedhetne, ami persze sokkal jobban fizet. Nagyon nehéz döntés előtt állt, pedig még csak tizenhét éves volt...  
- Rendben, elfogadom - határozott végül Ed. Roy nem igazán hitte, hogy Edward belemegy, kissé meglepődött, de ezt a világért sem mutatta volna ki. Tetszett neki az elszánt csillogás a fiú arany szemeiben. A szomorúság, és az öregekre jellemző „sokat látott" tompaság szeme mélyén azonban már kevésbé. Egy ördögi mosollyal elővette naptárát, megnézte, mikor jó neki legközelebb.  
- Örülök. Akkor a holnap... mondjuk hét harminc megfelel? - nézett fel Edre. A hirtelen váltás kissé megdöbbentette, de gyorsan átgondolta. Addigra már befejezi a munkát, még hazaugrani is lesz ideje.  
- Igen, viszlát - köszönt el, és kinyitotta az ajtót, majd kiszállt. A kora téli hideg azonnal megcsapta, gyorsan kivette a hátsó ülésről a kabátját és beleburkolózott. Roy csak nézte, ahogy eltűnik előle. Piros kabátja immár eltakarta előle a fekete bőrnadrágban ringó fenekét, de még így is kellemes látványt nyújtott. Már nagyon várta a következő napot, erről éledező férfiassága is tanúbizonyságot tett.  
Ednek annál kevésbé volt vonzó az elkövetkező nap ígérete. Hazaérve édesanyját a konyhában találta, vacsorával várta fiát.  
- Szia anya - köszönt egy bágyadt mosollyal.  
- Edward, kincsem, túlterheled magad - nézett fiára aggódóan, utalva alváshiánytól karikás szemeire. Közben gyorsan megmelegítette az ételt és letette fia elé.  
- Te beszélsz? Hiszen most is dolgozol – kérdezte, miután lenyelte a falatot és tekintetét az asztalon lévő nagy mennyiségű dolgozatra függesztette, melyek kijavítása Trishára várt.  
- De te még gyerek vagy. Élvezned kéne az életet. Az én hibám, hogy ilyen hamar fel kellett nőnöd... Most is olyan gondterheltnek látszol. Mesélj, mi történt? - az asszony szemeiben egy kósza könny csillant meg, de gyorsan kipislogta, hogy fia ne vegye észre.  
- Semmi különös. Csak kicsit nehéz napom volt - jelentette ki tetetett jókedvvel, édesanyja azonban rögtön átlátott az álcáján. - És egyébként is, segítenem kell neked és Alnak. Milyen ember lennék, ha nem segítenék a tulajdon családomnak?  
- Rendben... de tényleg ne terheld túl magad! - mondta és elvette Edward elől az időközben kiürült tányért. - Menj, feküdj le. Szükséged van pihenésre. - Ed felállt, egy puszit nyomott anyja arcára, majd bement öccsével közös szobájukba.  
- Szia Al - üdvözölte öccsét, aki már az ágyában feküdt, és olvasott.  
- Bátyó! Már azt hittem haza sem érsz hajnalig - nézett bátyjára könyve fölött.  
- Bocs, de tudod, elhúzódott az órám. - motyogta, majd gyorsan leült tanulni. Még éjfél előtt le akart feküdni, ami az utóbbi időben nem igazán jött össze neki. Fél óra alatt végzett a leckéivel, és elment zuhanyozni. Alig nyolc percet töltött bent, de mire visszatért a szobába, Al már elaludt. Ő is ágyba bújt, és próbált nem gondolni a másnapi vezetés órára. Ám ez nem nagyon akart összejönni neki. Végül fél óra forgolódás után elaludt, de álma nyugtalan volt.

Ed egy ágyon feküdt meztelenül, kezei ki voltak kötve. Fölötte Mustang terpeszkedett. Durván megcsókolta, majd belé hatolt. Nem várt, míg Ed megszokja, azonnal mozogni kezdett...


	2. Második nap

2. nap

A telefon ébresztőjének csipogása töltötte be az eddig hajnali csendben úszó szobát. Edward kinyitotta aranyszín szemeit és lassan az éjjeliszekrényén csörgő mobilra pillantott. Kidugta kezét a meleg takaró alól és leállította a veszett csipogást. Olyan öt perc múlva készen állt a rideg valóságra és kimászott ágyából. Nem sokat aludt, és még az alatt a rövid idő alatt is borzalmas rémálma volt. Ez meg is látszott nyúzott arcán, még karikásabb szemein.  
Felöltözött, és odaslattyogott öccse ágyához.  
- Al, ébredj! Elkésünk, ha nem igyekszel! - rázogatta meg vállait. Alphonse megdörzsölte csipás szemeit és résnyire nyitott pillái közül felpislogott Edwardra.  
- Bátyó... Hány óra?  
- Fél hét - közölte, majd elment reggelit készíteni. Édesanyja azonban már gondoskodott róla. Az asztalnál ült és papírjait rendezgette.  
- Jó reggelt! Hogy aludtál? Elég nyúzottan nézel ki... - állapította meg Trisha, mikor felnézett fiára.  
- 'Reggelt. Fogjuk rá, hogy jól... És te is nyúzott vagy. Meddig voltál fent? Megint kettőig? - hangjába aggódás és enyhe megrovás hallatszott.  
- Olyan éjfél, fél egy körül lefeküdtem. Egyél valamit, különben össze fogsz esni nap közben - mutatott az asztalon elhelyezett ételekre. Ed leült és falatozni kezdet. Olyan fél perc elteltével Al is befutott és lehuppant egy székre.  
- Jó reeegeeelt... - ásított bele a mondatba.  
- Neked is - mosolygott rá édesanyja. - Igyekezz, vagy elkéstek a suliból - figyelmeztette Alt, mikor az igen komótosan elkezdett enni.  
Al épp csak felnézett bátyjára, az máris mondta:  
-Tíz perc múlva hét. - A kijelentésre gyorsabb fokozatba kapcsolt.

Még épp idejében értek be az iskolába. Elindultak a folyosón, majd szétváltak. Edwardnak a földszinten volt az első órája, míg Alphonse-nak fel kellett másznia a másodikig.  
Az órák viszonylag unalmasan teltek, csak Winry bosszantotta néha Edet. Már gyermekkoruk óta barátok voltak, bár a lány egy ideje már többet érzett a szőke srác iránt, mint barátság. Edward azonban csak egy régi barátnak tartotta, aki mostanában egyre jobban bosszantotta.  
A szőke leányzó időnként meglepte hátulról, és a nyakába ugrott, Ed nem egyszer el is esett ezek miatt, utána viszont irgalmatlanul megkergette a kerge lányt.  
Mikor vége lett az iskolának, Ed azonnal dolgozni indult. Két óra kemény megfeszített robot után telt csak le a munkaideje, ami hihetetlenül lassúnak tűnt, mégis, mikor Ed belegondolt, mi vár rá ez után, úgy érezte, elrepült az idő, míg ő nem figyelt.  
Még épp volt annyi ideje, hogy hazamenjen letenni a táskáját, és egyen egyet; utána ment is vezetni. Bárki, aki látta végigmenni az utcán, úgy érezhette, mintha a hóhér felé ment volna. Mellesleg Ed úgy is érezte magát, mintha a saját kivégzésére menne. Az utolsó szakaszon megemberelte magát, nem akarta, hogy Mustang tudja, miatta van ennyire összetörve.  
Roy már nagyon várta, hogy végre lássa kis tanítványát. Mikor azonban meglátta Edet, tudta, hogy valami nem stimmel vele. Aranyszín szemeiből eltűnt a ragyogás, tompán csillogtak a lámpák fényében.  
- Szia. Ülj be - köszöntötte egy halvány mosollyal.  
- Jó napot - köszönt vissza Ed, miközben beállította az ülést.  
- Rendben... Akkor kezdjük! - jelentette ki. Ed tudta, mi jelent ez. Megfogta a kulcsot és elforgatta. Az autó beindult. - Kuplung, egyes - diktálta Roy, annak ellenére, hogy Ed már el is kezdte. Ez csak amolyan megszokás volt. Edward elindult, eltökélte, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban megtanulja az egészet, hogy elfelejthesse a pótórás ügyet. Bár tudta jól, hogy elfelejteni nem lesz olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy azt most ő elképzeli. Elégé feszélyezve érezte magát Mustang mellett, de nem volt mit tenni. Már oktatót sem válthatott, hisz akkor az egyességük semmis lenne, fizethetné a pótóráit. Ráadásul úgy érezte, menten elalszik, annyira fáradt volt. Nem tett jót neki, hogy alig alszik, közben pedig halálra dolgozza magát.  
- Menjünk be a pályára - mutatott az adott irányba, Ed pedig egy szó nélkül teljesítette. Az elhatározás komoly volt, úgy érezte, ma sokkal jobban ment neki. Mustang azért még így is sokat segített neki, de ő is meg volt elégedve a fiú fejlődésével.  
Másfél óra múlva Roy beparkolt a garázsba, és leállította a motort.  
- Sokkal jobb volt, mint tegnap. Ha így haladsz, kiírlak a következő vizsgára - biztatta a srácot, aki immár egyértelműen kezdett sápadni.  
Mustang elővette a határidő naplóját és lassan lapozgatni kezdett benne.  
- Holnap... fél nyolc megfelel? - kérdezte és felpillantott Ed arcára. A szőke fiú bólintott, Roy pedig visszafordult a naptárhoz, és bejegyezte. Nem sietett túlzottan, neki is szokatlan volt a szituáció, nem tudta pontosan mit is kéne tennie.  
Edward elgondolkozott rajta, mi lenne, ha elfutna. Most még megtehetné, de akkor a jogsijának biztosan lőttek volna... Időközben oktatója már letette a naptárt és kiszállt. Ed hasonlóképp tett, és agya kiabálta: Itt a legjobb alkalom elfutni! A lábai azonban nem mozdultak. Roy lassan megkerülte a kocsit, és Edben egyre jobban felerősödött a menekülési ösztön, de lábai mintha földbe gyökereztek volna. A férfi immár közvetlen az arany hajú srác előtt állt. Csak egy pillanatig habozott, majd szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Kezével kinyitotta a kocsi hátsó ajtaját, és csípőjével arra felé terelte tanítványát. Leült az ülésre, Roy pedig ledöntötte fekvő helyzetbe. Most a nyakát kezdte el csókolgatni, mire válaszképp Ed felnyögött. Hiába próbált arra gondolni, hogy ezt csak az egyesség miatt kell elviselnie, Mustang nagyon értette a dolgát. A kezdeti bizonytalansága rég elmúlt. Ha akarta volna, simán megerőszakolhatta volna a fiút, csakhogy feltett szándéka volt, hogy Edward is élvezze az együttlétüket. És Ed nyögései mutatták, hogy nagyon jó úton halad e felé. Meg-megszívta nyakán az érzékeny bőrt, csakhogy jelezze, a fiú már az övé. Lassan lehúzta a cipzárt Ed felsőjén, és nemsokára előtűnt a napbarnított bőre. Azt is végigcsókolta, a mellbimbóknál hosszabban elidőzve. Ed nagyon is élvezte, sőt, túlzottan is. Arra gondolt, talán jobb lenne, ha Mustang egyszerűen csak megerőszakolná, akkor nem kavarogna benne ennyi érzés. Arra gondolt, ha nem így alakultak volna a dolgok, valószínű, beleszeretett volna a férfiba. De ezt a jelen helyzetben elképzelhetetlennek találta. Körülbelül eddig jutott a gondolat menetében, mert ekkor Roy elért férfiasságához. Innentől képtelen volt értelmesen gondolkozni.  
Roy levette róla a nadrágot, majd az alsót is, közben kezét mozgatni kezdte a srác merevedésén. Ed felnyögött, pláne, mikor a férfi szájával folytatta kényeztetését. Nem kellett hozzá sok, és elment. Roy, kihasználva a srác bódultságát benyálazta ujjait és mutatóujjával lassan behatolt a testébe. Ed először észre sem vette, az iménti élvezet annyira elkábította, csak akkor eszmélt fel Mustang tevékenységére, mikor az már a második ujjával tágította. Felszisszent a fájdalomra. Roy ollózni kezdett, majd harmadik ujját is hozzáadta. Ekkor már halkan - nem akarta, hogy valaki meghallja őket - felkiáltott. Mikor a férfi úgy érezte, már megszokta az érzést mozgatni kezdte kezét, majd ujjait végleg kihúzta.  
Amikor Roy elhelyezkedett lábai között, Ed kicsit szorongva pillantott fel rá. Roy a füléhez hajolt és miután belenyalt halkan a fülébe súgta:  
- Lazíts. - Ed minden erejével azon volt, hogy ellazuljon, de ez nem igazán jött össze neki. Az egész helyzet miatt nagyon feszült volt, próbált nem gondolni arra, mért kell ezt most végigcsinálnia, és lazítani. Mikor Roy lassan behatolt férfiasságával, összerándult, fájdalmasan felnyögött. Hát így kell elvesztenie szüzességét. A férfi őrjítően lassúnak találta az egészet, minden akarat erejét latba kellett vetnie, hogy ne kezdjen el azonnal mozogni a fiúban, de azt akarta, hogy az első jó legyen neki is. Amikor végre teljes hosszával benne volt, megállt, hogy Ed szokja az érzést. Körülbelül fél perc múlva - amit ő fél órának érzett - mozogni kezdett benne. A szűk forróság körülölelte férfiasságát, úgy érezte, már ettől is el tudna élvezni. Az elején még visszafogta magát, de ahogy hallotta, hogy Edward nyögései fájdalmasból lassan a kéjessé mennek át már nem bírta visszafogni magát, egyre gyorsabban mozgott. Mikor érezte, hogy már közel a beteljesülés, elkezdte izgatni Ed merevedését. Nem kellett sok hozzá, hogy a srác elmenjen, és összehúzódó izmai Royt is a mennybe repítsék.  
Ahogy ott pihegett Edward izmos, barna hasfalán, úgy érezte, még sosem volt ilyen boldog. Viszont ahogy felnézett tanítványára ködös elméje kitisztult. A srác ugyan láthatóan élvezte, mégis aranyszín szemeiben máris ott kavarogtak az érzései. Roy elszégyellte magát, hogy így kihasználta, de már nem tehette meg nem történté. Valójában nem is akarta, hiszen nagyon is élvezte, de csak reménykedni tudott abban, hogy Edward egyszer talán megbocsájt majd neki ezért. És természetesen azért is, ami később lesz. Hiszen nagyon jól tudta, miben egyeztek meg, Ed is tudta.  
Roy lassan feltápászkodott és öltözni kezdett, miután gyorsan letörölte magukról élvezetüket. Ed minél gyorsabban el akart menni onnan. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott felöltözött, halkan elköszönt és hazaindult.  
Mikor már látótávolságon kívülre ért, futni kezdett. A kora esti hideg csípte a szemét, valójában mégsem ettől eredtek el könnyei.  
Arra gondolt, talán mégse kellett volna elfogadnia az ajánlatot. Élvezte az együttlétet, Mustang nagyon figyelmes volt vele, mégsem így akarta elveszteni szüzességét. Egy férfival, aki ráadásul idősebb is nála, és még csak nem is szereti... Fájt még a hátsója Roy vastag férfiassága miatt, de lelki gyötrelmei mellett alig érezte. Mikor már lakásuk közelébe ért, lelassította lépteit, és rendbe szedte ruháit és arckifejezését, könnyeit letörölte arcáról, és csak remélni tudta, hogy szemei nem vörösödtek ki nagyon. Ha mégis, legfeljebb a hidegre fogja...  
Édesanyja már várta otthon, nem tudta, mért késik ennyit fia. Már fél órája itthon kellett volna lennie. Ekkor zördült meg a kulcs a zárban, és lépett be Edward. Trisha rögtön kiszúrta szomorú és gondterhelt arcát, ám a fiú mikor meglátta édesanyját, mosolyra húzta ajkait.  
- Szia, anyu - köszönt édesanyjának, miközben levette magáról a kabátot. A tükörbe nézve kissé feljebb húzta pulcsija nyakát, hogy eltakarja a vörös foltokat rajta.  
- Edward - mosolygott a nő fiára - mi történt, hogy ilyen későn jöttél haza?  
- Semmi - semmi. Csak még meg kellett beszélnünk pár dolgot az oktatómmal - mosolyt erőltetett magára, ám ezzel nem tudta becsapni anyját. Trisha tudta, hogy fia nem mond igazat neki. Pár pillanatig ki akarta faggatni, mi történt valójában, aztán letett ötletéről. Ed már felnőtt, tudja, mit csinál.  
- Rendben, csak aggódtam érted. Azért vigyázz magadra - ölelte magához egy pillanatra, majd a konyhába ment és megmelegítette a vacsorát. - Egyél, olyan sovány vagy. Az utóbbi időben, mintha kilókat fogytál volna - sopánkodott, miközben letette az asztalra a tányért. Ed gyorsan végzett az adaggal, majd egy puszit adott anyjának, aki már munkájába merülve ült és távozott.  
Semmi kedve nem volt leckét írni, úgy döntött, előbb elmegy zuhanyozni, aztán valamit csinál lecke-ügyben is. Most sokáig, majd egy órán át áztatta magát, mégsem tudta lemosni magáról az érzést, hogy mocskos. Könnyei a meleg vízzel vegyülve tűntek el a lefolyóban nyomtalanul, mintha soha sem lettek volna. tizenegy felé járt az idő, mikor végre elég erőt érzett magában ahhoz, hogy kikászálódjon a zuhany alól. A tükörbe nézve, mintha nem is önmagát látta volna. Egy sápadt, karikás és immár egyértelműen vörös szemű fiú pillantott vissza rá, nyakán szintén vörös foltokkal.  
Visszatérve a szobába megkönnyebbülten tapasztalta, hogy öccse már alszik. Az első órákra megcsinálta a leckét, a többit meg majd a szünetekben szándékozott megírni.  
Mikor végre vízszintesbe került azonnal elnyomta az álom, jótékonyan elfeledtetve vele a történteket, és a rá váró további megpróbáltatásokat.

Roynak Ed volt aznapra az utolsó tanítványa, így miután végeztek, visszaült a kocsiba és hazament. Út közben azon gondolkozott, milyen jó volt a szőke sráccal. Örült, hogy másnap megint együtt lehet vele, ugyanakkor bántotta a tudat, hogy Ed valószínűleg örökre meggyűlölte emiatt. Ráadásul liliomtiprónak érezte magát, hisz Edward csak tizenhét éves, még kiskorú, és majdnem teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy szűz is volt. Dühös volt magára, folyton arra gondolt, ezt nem kellett volna. Mégis tudta, ha nem ajánlja fel a lehetőséget, Ed elesett volna a jogosítványtól. Nem tudta, mért kell ennyire neki, de biztos nagyon fontos lehet, ha emiatt képes feláldozni a testét.  
Épphogy hazaért, rájött, most nincs kedve az üres lakásban lenni egyedül, ezért lement a közeli kocsmába, remélve, barátja és ivócimborája, Maes is ott lesz. Úgy érezte el kell valakinek mondania a dolgot, de persze nem akárkinek, még a végén börtönbe kerül. Maes Hughes régi jó barátja, fiatal koruk óta ismerik egymást. Egy ideig volt köztük több is, de azóta a férfinek már családja van, ők pedig megegyeztek, hogy barátok maradnak.  
Mikor belépett a hangulatos kis helyiségbe, tekintete azonnal végig siklott az ismerős helyen. Nem sok asztal volt, összesen úgy öt-tíz darab lehetett, de általában még így se volt tele a kocsma. Elég eldugott helyre épült, kevesen ismerték, de akik ismerték gyakran visszajáró vendégek lettek.  
Szerencséje volt, szinte rögtön kiszúrta Maest a bárpultnál. Odalépett és leült mellé.  
- Maes, örülök, hogy látlak - vigyorgott barátjára és intett a csaposnak, hogy hozza a szokásosat. Nem telt el fél perc és egy Whiskyvel teli pohár koppant halkan a pulton Roy előtt.  
- Szevasz. Hát téged is látni? Mostanában mintha hanyagolnál - nevetett a férfi miközben régi szokásához híven jól hátba veregette barátját. - Hogy s mint?  
- Mostanában nem volt időm jönni, de azért nem kell túlzásokba esni. A múlt héten láttuk egymást - emlékeztette, bár felmerült benne, hogy Maes nem emlékszik, ugyanis legutóbbi találkozásukkor rendesen a pohár fenekére néztek. - Egyébként szeretnék veled beszélni. - váltott komolyabb hangnemre.  
- Valami dereng, de... mindegy is... Szóval, mi lenne az? - nézett vissza immár ő is komolyabban, közben belekortyolt italába.  
- Nem hiszem, hogy emlékszel, de múltkor meséltem neked az új tanítványomról. Alacsony, szőke srác, tizenhét éves. Edward a neve. - Szóval... - ennél a résznél elbizonytalanodott. Nem tudta, mit mondjon, de azt tudta, ha kiönti a lelkét, jobb lesz - azt mondta tegnap, hogy nincs pénzük a pótórákra, de még távol volt attól, hogy sikeres vizsgát tegyen. Nem tudom, hogy gondoltam, de nem akartam, hogy abbahagyja. Annyira jól lehet cukkolni és... megtetszett... - barátja érdeklődve figyelte, kíváncsi volt, mit akar kihozni ebből az egészből Roy. - Tehát felvetettem neki, mi lenne, ha - nyelt egyet, mielőtt kimondta volna a végét - a testével fizetne. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy elfogadja az ajánlatot... de elfogadta. Ma pedig... - nyitva hagyta a mondatot, de Maes így is tökéletesen értette.  
- És? Mitől vagy ilyen letört?  
Roy nem válaszolt azonnal, előbb kortyolt párat az erős italból. - Nem szabadott volna ezt tennem. Kihasználtam, ráadásul nem láttad a szemét, mikor elment. Olyan szomorú volt, olyan megtörtnek látszott. - Roy tenyerébe támasztotta homlokát.  
Maes végre kapiskálni kezdte a dolgot.  
- Beleszerettél? - tette fel halkan a kérdést. Roy felkapta a fejét és egy pillanatig merőn nézett barátja szemeibe. Lassan átgondolta a dolgot, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy Maesnek igaza van: beleszeretett.  
- Azt hiszem... - súgta vissza halk, elhaló hangon. - Mit gondolsz, mit kéne tennem? - kérdezte, mikor visszanyerte kissé lélekjelenlétét, amiben pár korty Whisky is a segítségére volt.  
- Ha jól értem, megegyeztetek abban, hogy az órákért így fizet. Ezzel nincs mit tenni, hiszen az egyezség az egyezség. Nem tudom, mit tehetnél, ez nagyrészt rajta múlik. Próbálj meg minél gyengédebb, kedvesebb lenni vele. Próbáld elcsábítani... Sajnálom cimbora, több ötletem nincs.  
- Szerinted van nála akár csak egy csepp esélyem ezek után? Pláne, hogy szinte biztos, hogy én voltam neki az első... Szerinted meg tud majd valaha bocsájtani nekem?  
- Nem tudom, tényleg nem tudom. Én nem ismerem őt, ez rajta múlik.  
Még ittak egy keveset, majd Maes hazament családjához magára hagyva Royt, aki pár pohár után szintén hazafelé vette az irányt. Ismét elcsodálkozott Maes remek nyomozó tehetségén. Nem hiába volt ő a legjobb nyomozó a kapitányságon. Ő maga biztos nem jött volna rá még nagyon sokáig, mit is érez Ed iránt. Barátja pedig szinte rögtön rátapintott a lényegre.  
Hazaérve szinte beleszédült az ágyba a fáradtság és az alkohol miatt. Pár perc múlva már mélyen aludt, de ködös agyában felrémlett, milyen jó is lenne, ha mellett lenne a szőke srác...


	3. Harmadik nap

3. nap

Edward ismét a telefonja csipogására ébredt, ám most sokkal kipihentebb volt, mint előző nap. Lekapcsolta az ébresztőt és még fél percig boldog öntudatlanságban feküdt meleg paplanja alatt. Aztán agyába betolakodtak az előző nap eseményei. Ahogy megmozdult, hátsójába belenyilalt a fájdalom. Elhatározta, hogy erős lesz, nem mutatja ki fájdalmát, főleg nem Mustang előtt, és a lehető leghamarabb megtanul vezetni. Mikor ez az elhatározás megérett benne, lassan fel is kelt, felöltözött - próbált keresni hosszú nyakú pólót, de egyet sem talált, így meg kellett elégednie egy rendessel, amit aztán feljebb ráncigált, hogy a vörös foltok ne látszódjanak meg rajta - majd felkeltette öccsét.  
- Alphonse, ébresztő! Elkésünk, ha nem kelsz fel - figyelmeztette, nem is eredménytelenül. A barna fiú úgy pattant ki az ágyból, mintha rugón feküdt volna.  
- Mennyi az idő?  
- Hat negyven - nézett az órára az idősebb.  
- Mért nem keltettél fel korábban? - nézett szemrehányóan bátyjára, miközben öltözni kezdett. Ed nem válaszolt. Nem tudott mit mondani, hiszen azt azért mégsem mondhatta, hogy: „Bocsi, csak el akartam takarni előled a tegnapi szívásnyomokat". Így csak megvonta a vállát és kiment a konyhába, ahol édesanyja már javában a reggelit készítette.  
- Jó reggelt, hogy aludtál? - kérdezte kedvesen, bár tudta, hogy Trisha ezen az éjjelen sem sokat aludt. Legalábbis erről árulkodott nyúzott arca.  
- Neked is. Én? Köszönöm, jól - mosolygott - De úgy látom te is. Sokkal jobban nézel ki, mint tegnap. Al hol van? Megint elaludt?  
- Későn ébresztettem fel. Te viszont nem nézel ki jobban, mint tegnap. Sokkal nyúzottabb vagy. Megint egész éjjel dolgozatokat javítottál? - nem kapott választ, de úgyis tudta. - Nem kéne túlhajtanod magad - passzolta vissza édesanyja korábbi tanácsát.  
Al is csatlakozott hozzájuk - immár felöltözve, nagyjából indulásra készen - aztán egy gyors reggeli után el is indultak a suliba.

Roy ébresztőórája hangos csipogására kelt, és úgy érezte, menten belehal a fejfájásba. Esetleg már meg is halt, és most a pokolban van a tegnapi eset kapcsán... Mivel az ébresztő szűnni nem akaróan csörgött tovább, keze szinte automatikusan lendült, hogy lecsapja az idegesítő vekkert. Miután ez megtörtént és az áldott csendben csak a vére lüktetését és halk levegővételét hallotta, tudatosult benne, nem halt meg. Legalábbis egyelőre. Feltápászkodott és eltámolygott a fürdőig, ahol szinte rávetette magát egy fájdalomcsillapítóra, hogy végre megszűnjön a szűnni nem akaró fejfájása. Csak homályosan emlékezett az estére, bár ezt annyira nem is sajnálta. Aztán beállt a zuhany alá és jó negyed órát áztatta magát. Mire kiszállt, már fejfájása is elmúlt, ő pedig villámgyorsan készülődni kezdett, ugyanis nem akart elkésni. tíz perc se telt bele, és már az autójában ült, hogy induljon a mai első tanítványához.

A fivérek még alig értek be az iskolába, Winry máris Eden lógott. Még lélegzethez sem hagyta jutni a fiút, máris fecsegni kezdett:  
- Szia Ed! De jó, hogy látlak! Képzeld, mi történt velem tegnap... - és belekezdett egy lélekölően unalmas sztoriba a tegnapi napjáról. Winry véletlenül kicsit lejjebb húzta Edward pólóját, amit a fiú nem vett észre, ugyanis minden erejével azon volt, hogy lerázza magáról az idegesítő csajszit - sikertelenül. Már jött a tanárnő, mikor Winrynek elakadt a lélegzete, és tekintetét a vörös szívásnyomokra szögezte.  
- Edward! - csattant a hangja, mire a srác rögtön felkapta a fejét. - Ez meg mi? - mutatott a nyomokra, de választ nem várt, magától is kitalálta. - Pontosabban ki csinálta? - nézett Ed szemébe egyszerre dühösen, hogy egy lány elorozta az orra elől Edet, másrészt csalódottan, hogy a fiú mással kavar.  
Szegény Ednek ötlete sem volt, hogyan is magyarázhatná ki a lehetetlent, de még épp idejében mentette meg a tanárnő, mikor beterelte az osztályt a terembe, ezzel megfosztva Winrytől a lehetőséget, hogy tovább faggassa Edet.  
Ed a lehető leggyorsabban helyet foglalt, a szerencse - és a tapasztalat - miatt helye elég távol volt Winryétől. Egész órán látta, hogy a lány hátra-hátra fordul, hogy szemét rámeressze, főként a nyakát stírölte, amin már nem láthatta a szívásokat, mivel Ed persze azonnal feljebb rángatta a pólóját.  
Amint kicsöngettek, Ed felpattant helyéről és kiviharzott a teremből, hogy Winry még véletlenül se faggathassa tovább. Ám pechére, a folyosón Envybe botlott, aki épp unatkozott, de amint meglátta, nekikezdett kedvenc elfoglaltságának: csesztetni Edet.  
- Áh, hát itt van az én kicsi tesóm? - kérdezte gúnyosan, tudva, ettől Ed ki fog készülni. Ám most még a szokásosnál is gyorsabban robban, mivel már eleve ideges volt Mustang és Winry miatt.  
- Nem vagyok KICSI, és rokonok sem vagyunk! - üvöltötte az arcába egészen közelről, amitől Envy kicsit meg is lepődött.  
- Oh, valaki ma nagyon fel van húzva - jegyezte meg vigyorogva, amitől Ed leküzdhetetlen kényszert érzett, hogy bemosson egyet neki. Ám még mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, megjelent Winry, amitől a fiú inkább felhagyott azzal a szándékával, hogy Envyn vezesse le feszültségét, és inkább menekülőre fogta.  
- Edward! - a lány hangja úgy csattant, mint egy ostor. Ed lassan hátranézett, mire Winry folytatta. - Magyarázatot követelek! - már kisebb tömeg gyűlt össze körülöttük, hogy a kibontakozó eseményeket figyelemmel kövessék.  
Ed ezúttal inkább kihagyta a nyilvános megaláztatást, és ahogy csak tudott elmenekült a helyszínről. Mivel nem volt kedve további jelentekhez, elment kedvenc helyére, ahol végre egyedül lehetett. A kevésbé forgalmas lépcsőház legfelső emeletére ment, közvetlen a tetőre nyíló ajtó elé, amit szinte soha nem használtak, így arra felé nagyon ritkán jártak emberek.  
Egy mély sóhajtás kíséretében leült a lépcsőre és kezébe temette arcát. Úgy érezte, menten elbőgi magát, de erőt vett érzelmein. Gondolatai száguldoztak, és egész becsöngőig nem mozdult a lépcsőről. Aztán feltápászkodott, és visszament a termükhöz, ahol a tanár épp csukta az ajtót. Odafutott és még épp becsusszant a résen, és leült padjához.  
Minden szünete hasonlóképp telt, csak az utolsó óra előtti szünetben talált rá öccse a búvóhelyén, hogy beszéljen vele. Kiderült, hogy beszélt Winryvel, és nem érti, a bátyja mért viselkedik így a lánnyal, hiszen már gyerekkoruk óta barátok.  
- És bátyó...valamit nem értettem... - kezdett bele félszegen, majd kissé felbátorodva folytatta. - Milyen szívásnyomokról beszélt Winry folyton? Azt mondta... - Ed megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mikor megszólalt a csengő. Épp ettől tartott, hogy Winry kifecsegi a nyomokat. És pont az öccsének kellett elmondania. Most hogyan magyarázza meg neki?  
Elindult le a lépcsőn, de Al a nyomában loholt.  
- Kérlek, legalább nekem mondd meg, hogy ki szívta ki a nyakad - kérlelte, de Ed úgy tett, mintha meg se hallotta volna. Ezen Al felhúzta magát. - Ennyire nem érdekellek, hogy még válaszra sem méltatsz?  
Ed hirtelen fordult meg. - Kérlek, ne csináld ezt velem. Nem mondhatom meg... És ha elmondanám, biztos, hogy megutálnál... - gyorsan elfordult és sietős léptekkel tovább indult.  
- Mért nem mondhatod el? És tudod, hogy soha nem tudnálak utálni!  
- El fogsz késni - figyelmeztette elhaló hangon. Al majdnem rávágta, hogy leszarja, de inkább visszafogta magát és órára ment.  
Ed óra után odament Winryhez.  
- Legyél oly szíves, és lehetőleg ne pletykáld el mindenkinek, amit láttál - hangja halk volt, a lány mégis tisztán hallotta, ahogy a dühtől szikrázó szemeket is látta, melyek az ő kék szemeibe mélyedtek.  
- Csak Alnak mondtam el - vágta rá, kissé ingerülten. - És mért nem akarod elmondani, ki szívta ki a nyakad? Talán államtitok? - kérdezte gúnyosan.  
- Vedd úgy, hogy az! - vágta rá, majd táskáját a vállára dobta és elindult kifelé. - És hallgass róla, különben... - gyilkos szemekkel nézett a szőke lányra, aki csak dermedten állt. Még sose látta így viselkedni Edet, pedig elég régóta ismerte. - Világos?  
Winry nyelt egyet, és aprót bólintott, Ed pedig sietős léptekkel elindult. Kissé késésben volt, márpedig a főnök utálta a késéseket.  
Épp hogy, de azért beért a munkahelyére, ám beesését a főnök nem nézte jó szemmel. Tíz perces kiselőadást tartott, hogy mennyire utálja a késéseket, és a végén, mikor Ed közbeszólt, hogy ha leszállna róla, már rég dolgozhatna, bedühödött, és negyed órval tovább bent tartotta Edet.  
Edward a méregtől szinte fuldokolva vágtatott haza, hogy egy gyors zuhany után még legyen ideje enni is valamit. Hazaérve öccse fogadta.  
- Szia bátyó. Hogy-hogy ilyen későn jössz haza? Általában negyed órával hamarabb szoktál hazaérni - jegyezte meg Al furcsa hangnemben, amit Ed nem értett.  
- Szia, Izumi bent tartott - húzta el a száját.  
- Aha... - meresztette a szemét bátyjára, majd végre kibökte, ami bántotta: - Nem egy lánnyal voltál?  
- Mi? Nem... - mondta nyugodt hangon, miközben ledobta táskáját és levette a kabátját.  
- Mért nem mondod el végre, ki és mikor szívta ki a nyakad? - lovagolt tovább a témán, teljesen kiborította Edet.  
- Mi van már?! Ma van a szívassuk Edward Elricket nap?! Nem lehetne leszállni végre erről a témáról? - ordította végleg türelmét vesztve öccse arcába. - Al, kérlek, ne nyafogj nekem! Téged csak ez tud érdekelni? Ezernyi dolgom van, nem érek rá a hülyeségeidet is hallgatni! Örülj, hogy ilyen jó dolgod van! Nőj fel végre! - kiabálta, majd bement a fürdőbe és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, hátrahagyva döbbent öccsét. Ed nem Alon akarta kitölteni dühét, csak épp nála telt be a pohár. Hallotta, amint öccse sírva berohant szobájukba és majd megszakadt a szíve, hogy ezt tette vele. Egyre jobban utálta magát. Lezuhanyozott, felöltözött, majd bement a szobájukba.  
- Al... - szólította meg gyengéden, de öccse durván félbeszakította.  
- Hagyjál békén! Látni sem akarlak! - kiabálta zokogva, arcát a párnába fúrva.  
- Sajnálom, nem kellett volna így kiborulnom... Bocsáss meg... - mondta halkan, majd átment a konyhába. Összedobott egy szendvicset, de nem volt igazán étvágya, csak kedvetlenül rágcsálta. Végül csak befejezte, és akkor már indulnia kellett.  
Épp vette a kabátját, mikor Al kijött a szobából, sírástól kivörösödött szemekkel.  
- Al...  
- Bátyó... - hangja rekedtes volt. Megölelte Edet. - Sajnálom, igazad van. Nagy felelősség hárul rád, főként miattam. Kolonc vagyok a nyakatokon. Nem csinálok semmit...  
- Ez nem igaz! - szidta le Alt. - Mit gondolsz, miért csinálom ezt? Azért, hogy jó életed legyen! Egy jó egyetemre bekerülhess. És én sajnálom, nem kellett volna rád zúdítanom minden bajom. Csak mostanában... kissé sok rajtam a teher... És bocsi, de most már indulnom kell... Nem akarok még innen is elkésni - adott egy puszit öccse homlokára, majd ki bontakozott öleléséből. - Este jövök - szólt még vissza az ajtóból, majd elment.  
Pont időben ért oda, az előző tanuló épp szállt ki a kocsiból. Udvariasan köszönt neki, majd levette kabátját és beült. Roy rámosolygott, majd egy „mindjárt jövök" kíséretében kiszállt. Ed beállította az ülést, és várt. Próbált nem gondolkodni, fejéből kiűzni a zavaró dolgokat, de nem igazán ment neki. Minduntalan agyába tolakodott a gondolat, hogy már csak másfél óra választja el őt egy újabb... nem, nem, épp erre nem akart gondolni. Megrázta a fejét és próbált valami kellemesre gondolni, de jelenleg semmi nem jutott eszébe. Végül - épp, mikor Roy visszaért - arra jutott, hogy az ágyára fog gondolni, ahol jelen pillanatban a legszívesebben lenne - természetesen egyedül. Esetleg egy könyv társaságában.  
- Itt is vagyok - szólt Roy, miközben behuppant az ülésre. - Elég nyúzottnak látszol... - jegyezte meg, mikor alaposabban megnézte Ed arcát.  
- Semmi bajom, megvagyok - közölte. Nem akarta, hogy a férfi megtudja, egész nap miatta szekálták. Úgy érezte, akkor ő győzött volna. Azt pedig nem akarta. - Egyébként maga is elég sápadt. - Ez a kis visszaszólás pillanatnyi megelégedéssel töltötte el. Eddig mindent eltűrt tőle. Ez nem az ő stílusa. Ezentúl nem fogja eltűrni... Vagy talán mégis?  
- Nem, nem hinném... Jól vagyok. Egyébként nem vagyok annyira öreg, nyugodtan tegezz, nem mondtam még? - vigyorgott. Ed inkább nem mondott semmit. Egy kicsit bólintott, hogy Roy lássa, figyel. Így könnyebb is lesz vele beszélni. - Induljunk.  
A mai napon Ed teljesítménye elég ingadozó volt. A legelején, a sok elfojtott indulat miatt nem tudott eléggé koncentrálni, de aztán viszonylag gyorsan sikerült lenyugodnia. Ekkor ügyesen ment, bár az előző napihoz képest kicsit gyengébben, de ahogy Roy megfogalmazta: „egy jószívű vizsgabiztos átengedte volna". A végén újra előtört rettegése, és teljesítménye leromlott.  
A másfél óra végeztével megint a garázsban álltak meg. A redőny csak félig volt lehúzva, ami kissé idegesítette Edet, habár elég ritkán jártak errefelé emberek. Roy épp csak belenézett a naptárába, és mondta is:  
- Fél nyolc, rendben van? Tudod mit, ha neked jó ez az idő, akkor minden nap ebben az időben találkozzunk, oké?  
- Rendben van.  
- Ha változás lenne, szólok - mondta még, de gondolatai már előrébb jártak és egy perverz mosollyal visszadobta a naplót a helyére. Kinyitotta az ajtót, miközben Ed felé fordult.  
- Gyere ide - bökött fejével a nyitott ajtó felé. Ed nyelt egyet, kiszállt és megkerülve a kocsit a nyitott ajtóhoz ért. - Térdelj le - hangzott a következő utasítás.  
Roy közben már kigombolta a nadrágját és alsójával együtt lejjebb tolta, így meredező férfiasságával találta szemben magát Ed.  
- Gondolom, már sejted, mi következik - vigyorgott, bár vigyora a legkevésbé se volt szívből jövő. Nem akarta ezt tenni Eddel, de már megkötötték az alkut. Nem visszakozhat, és őszintén szólva nem is akart. Még ha nem is bocsájt meg neki Edward soha, akkor is kiélvezi legalább ezeket az együttléteket.  
Ed elszánta magát. Persze legszívesebben sírva rohant volna minél távolabb, mint egy kisgyerek, de mivel ez nem volt adott lehetőség, mély levegőt vett és ajkai közé eresztette Mustang büszkeségét. Roy felnyögött, ahogy a forró száj körbeölelte. Még sose volt ilyen jó senkivel se, pedig már volt együtt pár emberrel.  
Ed agyában egy másodperc töredékéig felvillant a gondolat, hogy most akár örökre impotenssé változtathatná a férfit, de azonnal elhessegette a gondolatot. Alkut kötöttek, ráadásul Roy is volt vele tegnap. És valószínűleg úgyse tudná megtenni...  
Próbálta felidézni, hogy csinálta Roy előző alkalommal, és utánozni, de a nagy részét nem sikerült felidéznie, így javarészt improvizált. Arra gondolt, ha ennyivel megússza a dolgot, akkor az nem is lenne olyan rossz. Pláne, ha nem szívja ki újra a nyakát, amin épphogy halványulni kezdtek a vörös foltok. Egyre gyorsabban mozgatta fejét, amit Roy hangosodó nyögéseivel jutalmazott.  
A fekete hajú férfi közben kibontotta Ed fonatát és ujjait a selymes tincsek közé fúrta. Hirtelen élvezett el - legalábbis Edward nem számított rá -, így majdnem az egészet lenyelte. A maradékot kiköpni már nem volt értelme, ezért inkább azt is lenyelte.  
Roy ellazult tagokkal ült, fejét hátravetve zihált, pillái résén keresztül nézte aranyszemű tanítványát. Kezét lassan leemelte Ed fejéről és intett neki, hogy mehet. Megszólalni még nem volt elég ereje. Ed felállt és elment, mielőtt Roy meggondolhatta volna magát.  
Eléggé megalázottnak érezte magát és ezelőtt sose gondolta volna, hogy valaha is ilyet csinál majd egy férfivel, de annak azért örült, hogy ilyen könnyen megúszta.  
Hazaérve édesanyja meleg vacsorával várta, bár ő maga megint ki sem látszott a dolgozat-hegyek közül.  
Vacsora után megint hosszan áztatta magát a forró vízben, élvezve, ahogy az aláhulló cseppek kitörlik agyából zavaró, rossz gondolatokat. Ám, ahogy minden, egyszer ez is véget ért, és rátört a valóság. Nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy megírja a leckéjét, bár biztos volt benne, hogy most több mint a felét elrontotta. Mire végre ágyba került, megint elég késő volt. Tudta, még, ha most azonnal el is alszik, nem lesz elég ideje kipihenni magát. Az meg már csak a ráadás volt, hogy még elaludni is csak hosszú forgolódás után sikerült, ám gondolatai még álmába is elkísérték, nem hagyták nyugodni.

Roy ismételten leitta magát, bár barátja, Maes most nem volt a közelben, így nem volt kinek kiönteni a lelkét, ugyanis a pultosban annyira azért nem bízott, hogy egy ilyen súlyos titkot megosszon vele. Ezt egyedül Maesnek merte elmondani, a legjobb barátjának. Hughes sajnálta, hogy nem lehet barátja mellett. Sejtette, hogy Roynak szüksége lenne rá, de lefoglalta a munka, és a családja.  
Roynak szerencsére azért még volt annyi esze, hogy nem részegedett le annyira, hogy ne tudjon hazamenni. Magában keseregve indult útnak, és hazaérve már nem volt több ereje, bezuhant az ágyba és már aludt is.


	4. Negyedik nap

4. nap

Igen kis híja volt, hogy Ed nem vágta földhöz a telefonját másnap reggel. Csak azért nem tette, mert, nem volt elég ereje, hogy kibújjon a takaró alól, amikor meg már muszáj volt kikapcsolni az ébresztőt, át tudta gondolni, hogy nem lenne jó dolog összetörni a készüléket. Nagy nehezen kikászálódott az ágyból és felébresztette öccsét - aki még most, erre a hosszú és hangos csörgésre sem kelt fel -, nehogy megint őt okolja késésükért - bár általában mindig sikerült még időben beérni az iskolába valamilyen csoda folytán. Azonban még így is, mire elkészültek, már késésben voltak. Ismét épp hogy beértek időben a suliba. Ed megkönnyebbült, mikor látta, hogy a nyomok a nyakán már alig látszanak. Bár abban biztos volt, hogy Winry nem adja fel ilyen könnyen. Valahogy meg fogja próbálni kiszedni belőle a titkot, de tudta, még akkor se árulná el, ha az élete múlna rajta. Még így is épp elég megalázó, nem kell, hogy mások is tudjanak róla…

Roy úgy érezte, majd' széthasad a feje, amire persze még egy lapáttal rátett az órája. Nagy nehezen összeszedte magát és felkelt. Első útja a konyhába volt, hogy bevegyen egy fájdalomcsillapítót. Megállapította, hogy megint utcai ruhában aludt. Miközben beállt a zuhany alá, azon gondolkodott, hogy nem fog ez így menni. Nem ihatja le magát minden este. Nem kesereghet egész nap azon, hogy Edward valószínű a pokolba kívánja. Meg kell keményítenie a szívét és egy álarc mögé rejteni valódi érzéseit. Ennél mélyebbre úgyse nagyon süllyedhet Ed előtt…  
Kilépett a zuhany alól és az órára nézve meg kellett állapítani, hogy ma biztos késni fog. Pláne, ha beleszámítja az ilyenkor megszokott dugókat.

Edward a szüneteit - ahogy az már lassan megszokottá vált - a lépcsőfordulóban töltötte. Al szinte minden szünetben vele tartott, habár barátai is hívták, hogy tartson velük. Igazából aggódott bátyáért. Tegnap is olyan levertnek tűnt, mikor hazatért a vezetés után. Este csak nehezen tudott elaludni, bár Ed ezt nem vette észre, azt hitte, már rég alszik. Alphonse utánaszámolt a napoknak, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy Ednek már pótórákat kell vennie vezetésből. Ami persze lehetetlen, hisz' - bármennyire is próbálta Trisha és Ed eltitkolni előle, legalábbis eleinte - ismerte anyagi helyzetüket. Érezte, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmel Ed vezetésével. Csak nem állt még össze neki a kép. Nem tetszettek neki bátyja hangulat ingadozásai, és, hogy az utóbbi napokban egyre ingerültebb, antiszociálisabb lett. Régen mindent megbeszéltek egymással, de most testvére még azt sem mondja el neki, ki szívta ki a nyakát. Megrázta a fejét. Nem akart erre gondolni. Csak ideges lesz tőle. Még Ednek is lehetnek titkai.  
Ed nagy ívben kerülte Winryt. Nem akarta megint hallgatni kérdezősködését, és félt, hogy megint megfenyegetné a lányt. Bár az ő hibája volt, hogy ennyire felhúzta, mégse járja, hogy neki támadjon, csak mert rossz napja van.  
Ez a nap elég gyorsan eltelt. Ed nem tudta, ennek örülnie kellene, vagy inkább szomorkodnia? Örült, hogy egy újabb szörnyű nap közeledik a végéhez, de rettegett a gondolattól, hogy ma megint vezetnie kell. Vagyis pontosabban attól rettegett, mit fog még vele tenni Roy.  
Elég fáradt volt már, mire hazaért. A többiek a munkahelyén megint csicskáztatták. Vagyis a többség csak próbálta. Persze néhány embernek van akkora befolyása, hogy velük nem ellenkezhet, ők pedig imádják őt ugráltatni. Mellette még a pakolás, cipekedés is elég megterhelő, így hát nem csoda fáradsága.  
Öccsét a szobájukban találta, valamin épp nagyon gondolkodott matek füzete fölött. Ed odament hozzá. Vagy fél percig nézte, majd megszólalt. - Segítsek valamiben? - Alphonse összerezzent bátyja hangjára, észre se vette, hogy hazajött. Ed vezetésóráinak titkán törte a fejét.  
- Ja, nem. Köszönöm, megoldom. Csak elméláztam - mosolygott bátyjára. Ed halványan visszamosolygott, majd megborzolta öccse haját.  
- Akkor jó. Megyek még lezuhanyozom, mielőtt indulnék... - már ment volna ki a szobából, mikor öccse hangja megállította.  
- Bátyó… - kezdte tétován - jól számolom, hogy már pótórákat kell venned? - kérdezett végül rá bizonytalanul.  
Ed ereiben megfagyott egy pillanatra a vér. Hát lebukott. Most hogy magyarázza meg öccsének, hogyan tudja fizetni az órákat? Az igazat biztos nem mondhatja el.  
- Khm… igen… - nyögte ki végül, de inkább nem akart hazudni Alnak, ezért kilépett a szobából és a fürdőbe menekült. Az ajtónak dőlt és próbálta rendezni csapongó gondolatait. Nem sikerült neki, ezért inkább egy forró zuhany mellett döntött, ami talán egy időre megszabadítja zavaros gondolataitól.  
Rekordidő alatt végzett, felöltözött és indulni akart. Már nyitotta az ajtót, mikor kinyílt a szobájuk ajtaja és kilépett rajta Al.  
- Bátyó… - tekintetét kereste, de Ed elfordult, hogy ne kelljen a szemébe néznie.  
- Sajnálom Al. Mennem kell… - kilépett, majd becsukta maga után az ajtót. Még egy pillanatig állt az ajtó előtt, majd elindult. Kicsit korán érkezett meg, pedig út közben még kaját is vett magának. Tíz perc fagyoskodás után - ugyanis az idő már jócskán lehűlt, ami december eleje lévén nem is csoda - végre kiszállt a kocsiból az előző tanuló és Ed végre beülhetett. Amikor beült, rögtön feltűnt neki Mustang rossz hangulata. Köszönt ugyan neki, de nem nézett rá, valamint megint otthagyta pár percre egyedül az autóban.  
Roynak igencsak rossz napja volt. Az előző tanítványa nagyon felhúzta, mindig az ellenkezőjét csinálta annak, amit mondott neki. Pluszba az elhatározása sem tette épp boldoggá. Ahogy ránézett Edre, a szíve megugrott, alig tudta magán tartani hűvös álarcát. Pár perc múlva Roy visszatért és indultak is a pályára. Edwardnak elég jól ment a vezetés, Roy bele is kezdett az általa legnehezebbnek tartott gyakorlat tanításában, az emelkedőn indulásba. Ednek ment a dolog, nem találta olyan nehéznek, amilyennek Mustang állította be. Mikor végeztek, beálltak a szokásos garázsba.  
- Kiírlak a következő vizsgára - jelentette ki Roy, amit már elhatározott. Mikor Ed elég tétován bólintott, hozzátette: - Nyugi! Addigra már remekül fog menni. Ha jól emlékszem, a vizsga hetedikén, szerdán lesz. Addig még rengeteg időnk van gyakorolni… - a mondat végét egy perverz mosollyal tette kétértelművé.  
- Szállj ki - szólt Ednek, miközben ő maga is kimászott a kocsiból. Kényelmes léptekkel a kocsi elejéhez ment, Ed pedig követte.  
Mikor odaért, Roy a motorháztetőre döntötte a fiút és mélyen megcsókolta. Ed szokásához híven nem viszonozta, de nem is ellenkezett, hiszen egyességet kötöttek. De attól ő nem köteles semmit se tenni.  
Roy kezei közben levették a srác felsőjét és most meztelen mellkasát kényeztették ujjai. Mikor a keze a nadrághoz ért, érezte is, hogy meglett az eredménye: a nadrág eleje feltűnően domborodott. Kigombolta a nadrágot és alsóval együtt letolta.  
- Fordulj meg - utasította Edet, aki kissé félt a folytatástól, de engedelmeskedett. Roy nem akart fájdalmat okozni Ednek, ezért tágítani kezdte. Először csak egy ujjal, de hamarosan már három ujjal tágította a fiút. Edward nem akarta kimutatni a fájdalmát, ezért, de az ujjakat megérezve azért felszisszent. Rövidesen Roy kihúzta ujjait és már fájdalmasan merev tagját illesztette Ed bejáratához. Lassan hatolt bele, közben Ed nyakát és vállát harapdálta, szívogatta, hogy csökkentse nyögései hangerejét, keze pedig Ed merevedését kezdte kényeztetni. Edward bele se mert gondolni, hogy hogyan fogja majd elrejteni ezeket a szívás, harapás nyomokat. De nem is maradt ideje gondolkodni, mivel Roy lökései egyre gyorsultak, keze munkája is gyorsult, így Ed hamarosan elélvezett egy hangos nyögéssel. Roy pár pillanat múlva követte.  
Ed szinte teljesen a hideg motorháztetőn feküdt, Roy a hátára dőlve pihegett. Mikor úgy érezte, fel tud állni, feltápászkodott Edről és letörölte élvezetük nyomait.  
Ed felöltözött és magára hagyta a férfit. Elég kábának és álmosnak érezte magát és fájt mindene. Úgy érezte, hazáig is alig bír elvánszorogni, pedig azért nem lakott olyan messze. Otthon Al várta, és közölte bátyjával, hogy édesanyjuknak új magántanítványa lett, el kellett mennie, így őt kérte meg, hogy melegítse meg a vacsorát. Ed örömmel vette a finom, meleg levest és már alig várta, hogy végre ágyba kerülhessen. Még azt sem vette észre, hogy Al a szétmarcangolt, szívásokkal, harapásokkal teli nyakát bámulja. Lassan helyre állt a fejében az utolsó hiányzó darab is, rájött, mit titkol előle bátyja.  
- Ed… - halk, remegő hangon szólalt meg, a szólított csak némi fáziskéséssel figyelt fel rá. - Ed kérlek, válaszolj! Mit kér Mustang a pótórákért?  
Edward azt hitte, ott helyben elájul. Rájött. Nem kéne ezen annyira csodálkoznia, hisz mindig is tudta, hogy okos az öccse. Még ha nem is annyira, mint ő, de nagyon okos. Hirtelen elment az étvágya.  
- Hát végül rájöttél - morogta, épp annyira hangosan, hogy Al meghallja.  
- Kérlek, mondd, hogy tévedek… Mondd, hogy… Válaszolj már, kérlek! - továbbra is halk, reszkető hangon beszélt, mint aki menten elsírja magát, Ednek pedig hányingere lett attól, hogy be kell vallja öccsének, mibe egyezett bele, magától a tettől is és attól, hogy öccse mindjárt érte fog könnyeket hullajtani. Bár már korábban is kissé rosszul érezte magát, de most minden százszor rosszabb lett. A világ is forgott körülötte.  
- Mikor közöltem vele, hogy nincs pénzünk pótórákra, és azt hittem, búcsút mondhatok a jogsinak… felajánlotta… - elég akadozva sikerült csak kipréselnie magából a szavakat és minden szóval egyre rosszabbul érezte magát -, hogy fizessek a természetben…  
Al teljesen ledöbbent és értetlen képpel nézett rá. - Hogy mi?  
- Jaj istenem! Al nem hiszem el, hogy nem érted! - kiáltott fel Ed és még inkább elöntötte a méreg, mikor Al továbbra is ugyanolyan arcot vágott. - Az órákért cserébe megbaszhat! - ordított fel, majd elhallgatott és visszarogyott a székre, aminek egy fájdalmas fintor lett a következménye.  
Al döbbent és hitetlenkedő arccal nézte immár. Pár pillanatig csönd volt, majd hirtelen sírva fakad.  
- Bá-bátyó! Ezt nem hiszem el! Ezt nem teheti! És miért egyeztél bele? Miért? - hüppögte vádlón.  
- Nem volt más lehetőségem. Ha nem fogadom el, akkor elbukom a jogsit - felelte csendesen.  
- Mért olyan fontos az az átkozott jogosítvány? - kiabálta még mindig könnyeivel küszködve.  
- Már mondtam. Jobb pozícióba kerülök, és nagyobb fizetést kapok…  
- Minden csak a pénz körül forog?!  
- Igen! - már Ed is kiabált, majd higgadtabb hangon folytatta. - Minden a pénzen múlik. Értsd meg végre! Ezt nem magamért csinálom, hanem érted és anyáért. Az ő fizetéséből nem élünk meg.  
- De mért kell feláldoznod a tested?! - Al nem akarta ezt elfogadni. Szívesebben maradt volna a rózsaszín világában, de az sajnos végleg összedőlt bátyja kijelentésétől.  
- Egyszerűen azért, mert ez az ára - Al leroskadt egy székre és arcát tenyerébe hajtva sírt tovább. Újabb csend következett, amit csak Al halk szipogásai törtek meg. Ed elővett egy tiszta zsepit és öccséhez ment. Átadta a zsebkendőt és magához ölelte. Hamarosan Al megnyugodott és Ed eleresztette.  
- Köszönöm - motyogta. Ed nem tudta, a zsepire értette-e, vagy másra, inkább nem válaszolt. Behúzódott a fürdőbe és jó negyed óráig áztatta magát. Még mindig enyhe hányingere volt, veszettül fájt a feje és szédült. Mikor végzett, nem törődött a leckéjével, rögtön ágyba bújt. Nyakig húzta a takarót, mégis fázott. Hamar elaludt, de álmai zavarosak, homályosak voltak, gyakran felriadt.

Roy szörnyen érezte magát, tudta, túl erőszakos volt Edwarddal. Hisz ez még csak a második alkalma volt. Nem kellett volna ilyen durván bánnia vele. Nem is tudta, mi ütött belé… Ismét a kocsmában kötött ki, pedig reggel épp emiatt határozta el, hogy keményebb lesz. Maes ma sem volt ott, remélte, másnap végre beszélhet majd vele. Most azért nem itta le magát a sárga földig, reggel jelenése volt a főnökénél. Még arra is volt ereje, hogy lezuhanyozzon és bevegyen fájdalom csillapítót, hogy reggel ne fájjon úgy a feje. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy hatásos. Arra már nem emlékezett, hogyan is került ágyba, de arra pontosan, hogy ismét a szőke emlékével aludt el.


	5. Ötödik nap

5. nap

Reggel Ed csak távoli, halk csiripelésnek hallotta mobilja egyre hangosodó ébresztőjét. Ilyen még valószínűleg soha nem fordult elő, de Al kelt fel előbb és ő volt kénytelen kikapcsolni a már-már halláskárosodást okozó készüléket. Al hitetlenkedve nézte bátyját, aki épp csak megrezdült és már szuszogott is tovább. Felmerült benne a gyanú, talán testvére beteg. Tenyerét Ed homlokához simította és azonnal érezte, hogy tűzforró. Az érintésre Ed kinyitotta a szemeit és mondani akart valamit, de a mondat köhögésbe fulladt.  
Trisha aggódva nyitott be a fiúk szobájába. Feltűnt neki, hogy az ébresztő nem szokott ilyen hosszan szólni és a köhögés sem hangzott valami bizalom gerjesztően. Leült Ed ágyának másik oldalára és az ő keze is automatikusan csúszott a homlokára. Mikor megérezte, fia bizony lázas, aggódva kérdezte meg:  
- Edward, kincsem, mi a baj? Fáj valamid?  
- Semmi gond - mosolygott bágyadtan édesanyjára, szemei láztól csillogtak. - Mennem kell iskolába - fel akart ülni, de ereje sem volt hozzá valamint Trisha és Al is egyszerre nyomták vissza.  
- Ne viccelj. Lázas vagy és nagyon csúnyán köhögsz. Ma biztos nem mehetsz iskolába - jelentette ki, magában már azon tépelődve, hogyan vegye rá az igazgatót, hogy adjon neki egy nap szabadságot, amit a fia mellett tölthet. - Mondd el, kérlek, mid fáj?  
- A fejem nagyon… - azt nem akarta hangosan kimondani, hogy a feneke is, nem is tartozna ide. Az Mustang hibája. – … és a torkom is. Fázom és… kissé szédülök - tüsszentett egyet, majd bevallotta: –, és enyhe hányingerem is van.  
Így elmondva ő is felismerte a tüneteket. Bizony megfázott. Méghozzá elég csúnyán. Felidézve a tegnap történteket, biztos volt benne, hogy „drága" oktatója miatt fázott meg. Az az idióta levetkőztette három fokban! Egyáltalán nem csoda, hogy így megfázott.  
- Azt hiszem, megfázás. Csak azt nem tudom hol fázhattál meg ennyire… - kicsit elgondolkodott, majd visszatért a valóságba. - Hozok egy kis teát és pár gyógyszert. Tudom, hogy nem szereted, de jobb lenne minél hamarabb legyőzni ezt a betegséget - kivételesen Ednek sem volt ellenvetése, noha utálta a gyógyszereket, de ő is meg akart gyógyulni.  
Trisha az ajtóból még visszaszólt kisebbik fiának: - Alphonse drágám, elkésel, ha nem igyekszel.  
Al az órára nézett és megállapította, hogy anyjának igaza van. Bizony késésben van. Gyorsan öltözködni kezdett.  
- Al! Ígérd meg, hogy nem mondasz senkinek egy szót se arról, amiről tegnap beszéltünk! - nézett nagyon komolyan öccsére, aki egy póló felvétele közben szólt vissza bátyjának.  
- Rendben - hangja könnyed volt, Ed sejtette, nem értette meg a kérését.  
- Senkinek, egy árva szót se! - a senkinek szót erősen megnyomta. Mikor látta, hogy öccse végre kezdi felfogni, miről beszél - legalábbis erre utalt elkomorodó arca - és épp közbe akart szólni megerősítette: - Senkinek. Se anyunak, se Winrynek. Világos? - nézett rá teljesen komolyan, de egy tüsszentés miatt meg kellett szakítania Al szemébe fúródó pillantását. - Már annak se örülök, hogy te tudod, senki másnak nem szabad megtudnia…  
- De… - kezdett volna ellenkezni, de Ed egy gyilkos pillantása miatt inkább elhallgatott. Csak akkor szólalt meg ismét, mikor már kész volt az öltözködéssel. - Rendben, megértettem. Megígérem - nyögte ki kelletlenül.  
- Akkor jó - nyugtázta Ed, majd egy elfúló nyögéssel visszaejtette fejét az ágyra. Épp ekkor futott be Trisha, kezében egy nagy bögre teával és pár szem gyógyszerrel. A gyógyszereket lerakta az éjjeliszekrényre és a forró bögrét fia kezébe adta. Míg Edward leerőltette a torkán a gyógyszereket, addig Al is megreggelizett és gyors köszönés után futva indult iskolába. Ma nem volt olyan szerencsés, mint a többi napon, bizony elkésett. Szerencsére a tanár rendes volt, figyelembe vette, hogy bátyja betegsége miatt késett.  
Közben Ed győzködte édesanyját, hogy nem kell miatta otthon maradnia, hamar kiheveri ezt a kis megfázást, természetesen nem lesz semmi baja. Ne pazaroljon el egy napot az ő ápolgatására. Végül csak meggyőzte Trishát, aki nehéz szívvel ugyan, de otthon hagyta egyedül beteg kisfiát. Aztán a gyógyszerek megtették hatásukat, és Ed mély álomba merült. Késő délutánig csak egyszer ébredt fel, akkor is csak annyira, hogy bevegye a gyógyszereit.  
Fél hét körül ébredt fel, és már sokkal jobban érezte magát. Csodálkozott, hogy öccse még nem ért haza. Ilyenkor már rég otthon szokott lenni, de nem törődött vele különösebben.  
Egy gondolat kezdte piszkálni, hogy valamit elfelejtett. Vagy tíz percbe telt, mire rájött mi az: Mennie kell vezetni! Hiszen már megbeszélte Mustanggal.  
Ahogy feltápászkodott, meg is szédült kicsit, de nem törődött vele különösebben. Egy ilyen kis megfázás nem állhat útjába, még a végén megbukik a vizsgán, és az igazi katasztrófa lenne. Legyűrt még egy adag gyógyszert, aztán összekaparta magát és felöltözött. Próbált enni valamit, de pár falatnál több nem ment le a torkán, így inkább hagyta és lassan elindult.  
Épp időben ért oda, de persze Mustang még mindig az előző tanulóval beszélt, így vagy öt percet kellett ácsorognia a hidegben. Percenként legalább kétszer kellett zsepiért nyúlni, hogy orra ne csöppenjen el. Végül csak végeztek, és Ed beülhetett a meleg autóba.  
- Szia - köszöntötte Roy halvány mosollyal, hisz tudta, durva volt a sráccal, nem kellett volna olyan csúnyán viselkednie vele.  
- Helló - szipogta egy zsepibe Ed, de csak akkor nézett fel oktatójára, mikor kifújta az orrát és a zsebkendőt is eltette. Akkor is gyorsan elkapta a pillantását róla.  
Roy sejtette, hogy ez lesz, mégis kicsit szíven ütötte, hogy Ed már rá se bír nézni. Meg akart szólalni, de nem tudta, mit mondhatna, így inkább becsukta a száját. Végül megszólalt, de nem azt mondta, amit eredetileg mondani akart:  
- Induljunk - Ed teljesítette a parancsot azonnal.  
Háromnegyed óra szenvedés után Roy félrekormányzott és leállította a motort.  
- Edward - szólalt meg egy pár másodperces hallgatás után, ujjai összefűzte és a szipogó fiúra emelete pillantását. - Már ne is haragudj, de ez borzalmas volt. Még a legelső vezetésed is jobb volt, azt hiszem. Ha így folytatod, ne is gyere el a vizsgára, körülbelül három másodperc alatt úgy megbuktatnának, hogy többet nem is próbálkozhatnál.  
Ed lehajtotta a fejét. Tudta, hogy a férfinak igaza van, mégsem tehet róla. Fejfájása egyre erősödött, már-már elviselhetetlen volt, szinte csillagokat látott. Végig folyt az orra, és a köhögést is nehezen tudta csak visszanyelni. A láza újra felszökött, arca vörös volt.  
- Na, most mi legyen? - nézte a fiút, aki még mindig nem válaszolt. Szemet szúrt neki végre, milyen vörös, és mennyire szaporán lélegzik. Kissé előre dőlt és tenyerét a homlokához tette. Azonnal meg tudta állapítani, hogy lázas. - Az istenit! Mért nem mondod, hogy beteg vagy? - kérdezte dühösen, mire Ed csak köhögéssel válaszolt.  
- Semmi bajom - nyögte ki végül halk, rekedtes hangon. Nem épp azt, amit oktatója hallani akart.  
- Mi van veled? Teljesen meghibbantál? Vagy negyven fokos lázad van! Ezt nevezed te semminek? - mivel Ed megint nem felelt felmordult. - Szállj ki! Gyerünk, cseréljünk helyet! - utasított, miközben ő maga is kiszállt. Megkerülték a kocsit és visszaültek. Ednek kis híja volt, hogy a lábai nem mondták fel a szolgálatot. Megszédült, ahogy kiszállt, ráadásul félt, hogy Mustang így is akarni fogja. De ehelyett Roy a kormány mögé ült és indított is. Miközben kifelé igyekeztek a pályáról, megkérdezte Edet, merre lakik. Ed elmondta, és már úton is voltak hazafelé.  
Végül tíz perc múlva megérkeztek a keresett házhoz és Roy leállította a motort.  
- Legközelebb, ha beteg vagy, akkor telefonálj - Ed bólintott. - Hétvégén pihend ki magad, hétfőn nem érek rá. Tehát legközelebb kedden találkozunk. Megfelel?  
Ed felkapta a fejét a keddre. Ez azt jelentette, hogy már csak egy órája van vizsgáig. Ugyanis az szerdán volt.  
- De a vizsga… - kezdte, de a mondat köhögésbe torkollott.  
- Ne aggódj, menni fog - Ed kételkedve nézte, de nem szól közbe, bár nem is igazán tudott volna. - Ha nagyon akarod, akkor kedden dupla órát tarthatok, ha neked úgy jobb - mondta végül és Ed kénytelen-kelletlen bólintott. Magában viszont egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy a vizsgát sikerül letennie. Kiszállt, búcsút intett oktatójának és bement a házba.  
Mielőtt benyitott volna a lakásukba, sóhajtott egy mélyet. Persze, itthon is le fogják szidni. Biztos aggódtak érte. És még értelme sem volt a napnak, legfeljebb, hogy még betegebb lesz…  
Benyitott és rögtön szemben találta magát aggódó anyjával és öccsével.  
- Jaj istenem, már attól félem, összeestél valahol és legközelebb csak a kórházban látlak - fakadt sírva Trisha, Al pedig szemrehányóan nézett bátyjára.  
Ed lehajtotta a fejét. - Ne haragudjatok - kérte halk hangon. Beljebb csoszogott és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Levette a kabátját, bár szívesebben tartotta volna magán, ugyanis rettenetesen fázott, majd megkerülve anyját és öccsét, a szobájukba ment és azonnal lefeküdt. Gyorsan elnyomta az álom, pedig általában nehezen aludt el.

Roy ma végre megtalálta barátját a kocsmában. Azonnal mellé ült és kapásból négy felest kért magának. Kettőt le is húzott, mielőtt beszélni kezdett.  
- Rég láttalak… Lassan alkoholista leszek… - jegyezte meg, miközben a maradék kettőt nézte.  
- Bocs, sok volt munka, és a családommal is lennem kell néha…  
Roy érezte a sírás fojtogatását, de még nem akart engedni neki.  
- Borzalmas vagyok… Az életem egy csőd. Kérlek, lőj le… - nézett Maesre komolyan.  
- Haj, ez rosszul hangzik… Mesélj, mi történt?  
Roy sóhajtott egy keserűt, majd még egy felet lehúzott, csak utána fogott bele.  
- Próbáltam kedves lenni vele, de az se igazán használt. Megint itt kötöttem ki. Aztán elhatároztam, hogy... - arcát tenyerébe temette, hangja kissé torzan jutott el Maeshez - hideg leszek vele. Nehéz volt és az eredmény katasztrofálisabb, mint előtte, már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges… És megfázott, tuti, hogy az én hibámból... - könnyei csorogni kezdtek, de ezt alig vette észre. Nagyon régen sírt utoljára, megvan legalább öt éve, ha nem több. Most mégis sírt. Szánalmas… Talán tényleg jobban járna, ha kapna egy golyót és kész…  
- Értem - Maes megvakarta a fejét. - Nézd, fogalmam sincs, mit tehetnél, még soha nem kerültem hasonló helyzetbe és nem is hallottam ilyesmiről ez előtt. De majd gondolkodom, mit lehetne tenni, bár ez főleg rajta, rajtatok múlik. Ha lesz egy kis szabad időm, ránézek, hátha megtudok róla valamit… Neked meg azt ajánlom, gyorsan hagyd abba ezt az életmódot, különben nem éled meg a negyvenet. És a fizetésed is hamar elúszik itt - megsimogatta Roy hátát, majd hozzátette - Gyere, aludd ki magad.  
Roy még kiitta a negyedik poharat, majd Maes után indult.  
- Kösz, haver. Nem tudom, nélküled mi lenne velem… - mosolygott halványan barátjára, majd hazaindult.


	6. Hatodiknyolcadik nap

6-8. nap

Másnap, mikor Ed felébredt, már majdnem dél volt. Lényegesen jobban érezte magát, de még nem gyógyult meg teljesen. Kitámolygott a konyhába, ahol édesanyja sertepertélt.  
- Jó reggelt - mosolygott anyjára, aki erre felnevetett.  
- Már lassan dél van. - Végre őszinte öröm csendült a hangjában, ennek pedig Ed végtelenül örült.  
- Tudom, de nekem most reggel van - mosolygott immár ő is. - Al hol van?  
- Al? Hát, tudod… Mivel te beteg vagy, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy amíg fel nem épülsz, addig hadd helyettesítsen téged a munkahelyeden. Amúgy mit kérsz enni? Van makaróni… - próbálta tereli a témát, tudta, hogy Ed nem fog örülni a hírnek.  
- Mi? Mért csinálja ezt velem? - fakadt ki. - Épp a minap mondtam neki, hogy érte dolgozok, erre helyettesíteni akar… Fogadjunk, hogy tegnap is ezért nem volt itthon délután… - húzta el a száját. Sóhajtott egyet, hogy lenyugodjon. - A makaróni tökéletes lesz.  
Trisha nem akart vitatkozni vele, inkább szedett a még forró ételből és letette fia elé.  
- Ne légy ilyen morcos - mondta végül. - Ha megetted, szedd majd be a gyógyszereket - figyelmeztette.  
Ed nem tudta megenni az egész adagot, de megköszönte és beszedte az utálatos gyógyszereket is, majd visszafeküdt az ágyába és olvasni kezdett.  
Al végül megérkezett a munkából, fáradtan, éhesen, piszkosan és morcosan. Először evett, majd zuhanyozott, végül pihenni szándékozott, de Eddel nem számolt. Pontosabban azzal, hogy Ed számon fogja kérni.  
- Al! Halottam anyutól, hogy helyettesítesz. - Al azonnal tudta, hogy testvére haragszik rá, bár azt nem tudta biztosan, miért.  
- Igen… - hangzott a tétova felelet, miközben leheveredett az ágyára.  
- Al… - hangja lágyabb lett. - Nem akarom, hogy valami bajod essen…  
- Nem lesz semmi baj, vigyázok magamra - eresztett meg egy magabiztos vigyort felé, bár ez inkább álca volt. - Nem értem, hogy bírod ezt minden nap… Pluszba az iskola és a vezetés… - itt elkomorodott. - Tényleg, mi volt tegnap? - kérdezett rá, bár félt a választól.  
- Semmi… Szarul ment a vezetés, Mustang lecseszett, aztán észrevette, hogy lázas vagyok és hazahozott. Ennyi. Tényleg - erősítette meg öccse hitetlenkedő arcát nézve. - Nem hiszel nekem - nem kérdés volt, megállapítás. - Nem is hibáztatlak érte. Én is utálom magam miatta… - jegyezte meg csöndesen, feljebb húzva magán a takarót. Nem vette észre, hogy Al felállt és átlépkedett az ő ágyához, csak mikor besüppedt mellette az ágy.  
- Bátyó… - hangja megremegett kissé az elfojtott sírástól. - Megmondtam, hogy soha nem tudnálak gyűlölni… - könnyei lassan peregni kezdtek szeméből. Kézfejével gyorsan letörölte, de csak nem akart abbamaradni a sírás. - Sajnálom – szipogta.  
Ed felült és átölelte öccsét, hadd sírja ki magát a vállán.  
- Miattam nem érdemes sírnod - vigasztalta, mire Al egy kis csuklás kíséretében felkuncogott.  
- Dehogynem… Te nem tudod, mennyire aggódom érted…  
- Azt se kell - feddte meg Ed, bár mosolygott. - Hidd el, jól vagyok. És… annyira nem rémes, mint hiszed - jegyezte meg egy kaján vigyorral, mire Al elvörösödött és felpattant.  
- Azt hiszem, én is pihenek egy kicsit. - Még mindig zavarban volt, ezért gyorsan magára húzta a paplant és hallgatta Ed halk kuncogását, majd lassan álomba merült, de előbb megfogadta, hogy utána néz ennek a dolognak…  
Ed magában mélyet sóhajtott. Örült, hogy családját végre valamennyire vidámnak látta, ám nagyon jól tudta, ez csak látszat. Arra gondolt, lehetne rosszabb is… Végül is nem hajléktalanok, van kettejüknek is munkája és összességében nem élnek olyan rosszul. Csak ezért áldozni kell néha…  
A feje fájni kezdett, végül is még mindig beteg… Lassan álomba merült.

Royt nagyon leszívta ez a nap. A tanulói közül sokan nem veszik elég komolyan a vezetést. Nem érnek rá, ellógnak, nem figyelnek… És egész nap a gondolatai között volt Edward. Képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a szőke srácot.  
Mikor hazaért - kivételesen nem ment kocsmába - a feje már hasogatott. Lepihent, majd mikor már jobban érezte magát, nekiállt az utálatos papírmunkának. Bizony, itt is van papírmunka! Ki kell számítani, ki mennyivel tartozik, illetve be kell írni a kartonba, mennyi órája volt, aláírni, és még sok minden más.  
Amikor végre végzett lefeküdt és hamar elaludt.

A vasárnap hamar eltelt, Ed már egész jól érezte magát, láza nem volt, nem is szédült már, bár még kicsit köhögött és az orra is folyt. Pihentek, beszélgettek, Ed segített édesanyjának a konyhában… Boldog, családias volt a hangulat, bár Ed titka feszélyezte kissé a fiúkat, és ezt persze Trisha is észrevette, de inkább nem tette szóvá, nem is tudta volna, mit mondjon, a hangulatot meg nem akarta elrontani.

Hétfő reggel Ed nehezen ébredt, kezdett hozzászokni a pihenéshez, de már elég jól érezte magát ahhoz, hogy iskolába menjen. Bár ez ellenkezést, és rengeteg „biztos, jól vagy?" kérdést vonzott maga után. Mikor tisztázta, hogy rendben van, jól érzi magát, addigra már késésben is voltak. Végül sikerült beérniük, de Ednek nem tett jót a futás.  
Órákon meghúzta magát, szünetekben elhúzódott és olvasgatott, zenét hallgatott, vagy csak bámult maga elé.  
Al kétszer ment oda testvéréhez, de beszélni nem igazán tudott vele, inkább felhagyott a próbálkozással.  
Ed az órák végeztével dolgozni indult volna, de Al elkapta, mielőtt akár csak a kapun kiléphetett volna.  
- Bátyó, nem vagy még elég jól, hogy dolgozni menj. Ezt most bízd csak rám – halványan elmosolyodott, de valójában nagyon aggódott Edért.  
- Al, ne hülyéskedj, tök jól vagyok – vigyorodott el, tipikus „jól vagyok, ne aggódj értem" mosolyával. Félt a szerdai vizsgától, és hiába mondta, még nem volt teljesen jól. Túl akart jutni a rutin vizsgán, akkor egy ideig Mustang nem kérhet semmit, hisz' azok az órák ismét be lesznek fizetve. És igyekezni fog, hogy levizsgázzon, mielőtt az alku újra érvénybe léphetne…  
- Nem versz át, látom, hogy még nem vagy jól. Nagyon sápadt vagy… Kérlek, Bátyó – kérlelően nézett Edre, aki nem tudta sokáig állni öccse tekintetét, beleegyezett.  
- Rendben Al, de most utoljára… - sóhajtott lemondóan és kilépve a kapun hazafelé indult. – De akkor siessünk, mert elkésel…  
Al elmosolyodott, bár ez nem volt valódi mosoly, inkább elhatározás. Örült, hogy legalább most le tud venni egy kis terhet bátyja válláról, még ha ideiglenesen is.  
- Menjünk.

Edward otthon gyorsan leckét írt, majd lepihent. Hamar elaludt, hisz állításával ellentétben korán sem volt olyan tökéletesen, habár valóban jobban érezte magát. Az orra még folyt, és köhögött is kissé, de láza nem volt, és a szédülése is elmúlt már.  
Al összekapta magát, és munkába indult – Ed munkahelyére. Izumi már hiányolta Edwardot, bár Al munkájával is meg volt elégedve. Alphonse biztosította, hogy bátyja napokon belül ismét munkába áll.  
Ed csak akkor ébredt fel, mikor öccse hazaért.  
- Történt valami? – kérdezte álmos hangon.  
- Nem sok. Izumi már hiányol… - egy rövid szünet következett, majd Al óvatosan megkérdezte: - Ma nincs órád?  
A szőke megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem ér rá… - morogta. – Pedig szerdán vizsga… - A rossz hangulat, melyet az álom egy időre elűzött, most visszatért.  
Al kicsit megkönnyebbült, hogy aznap nem kell mennie testvérének, mégis…  
- Bátyó… Biztos, hogy megéri neked ez? – hangja megremegett.  
Ed sóhajtott egy mélyet, majd egyik tincsét füle mögé tűrte.  
- Nézd, nincs más esélyem. Így is alig tudjuk fizetni a számlákat… Lehet, hogy hamarosan áram sem lesz… vagy meleg víz… Csak azért mondom el ezt neked, mert tudom, hogy magadtól is kitaláltad már.  
Alphonse lesütötte a szemét. Valóban tudta, hogy gondjaik vannak, bár nem épp ennyire részletesen.  
- És ha én… - kezdett bele, de Ed azonnal belé fojtotta a szót:  
- Megmondtam, hogy nem!  
A kisebbik leült az ágya szélére, és a földet kezdte el bámulni, közben járt az agya.  
- De akkor is… - kezdte újra halkan. – Nem akarom, hogy ilyen árat kelljen fizetned…  
Edward halványan elmosolyodott.  
- Már csak egy pótórám lesz, utána vizsga. Ha megbukok, onnantól nincs többé esélyem, ha átmegyek, onnantól megint fizetve lesznek az óráim. Akkor nem lesz érvényes az egyesség.  
Al egy aprót bólintott, hogy megértette. Nem tudta elnyomni magában azt az érzést, hogy jobb lenne, ha bátyja megbukni, és befejeződne ez az egész, de mindent megtett, hogy ez ne látszódjon rajta.  
A szőke csinált maguknak vacsorát, Al pedig a székről figyelte bátyját. Trisha épp akkor érkezett, mikor Ed kész lett az étellel. Vidáman köszöntötte, láthatóan jót tett neki az alvás. Szedett az anyjuknak is, és leültek enni. Vacsoránál elbeszélgettek, jó volt a hangulat, még Trisha fáradtsága is elszállt, ahogy az élénk, és vidám Edre nézett. Rég látta ilyen önfeledtnek.  
Edward valóban megfeledkezett a gondjairól egy kis időre legalábbis, de azok csak még erősebben tértek vissza, mikor lefeküdt aludni.


End file.
